


Imprisonment and Improvisation

by SuperTeenWizard



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, Rape/Non-con Elements, castle - Freeform, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTeenWizard/pseuds/SuperTeenWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are out hunting when bandits attack and they become prisoners to a King working to destroy Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

The door of the heavy, iron-bared cage clanged shut, cutting off any path of escape and making the whole structure shiver, as though it was cowering away from the muscular men outside it, the same way Merlin wanted to. But he refrained because if he gave up, if he just lay on the grimy floor of this new prison, he would not only be accepting his fate but he would also be letting Arthur down. And that was something he could never let himself do.

He and Arthur had been out in the forest for a ride, as they often did when Arthurs duties weren't imminent and Gaius didn't require Merlin, when a group of bandits had ambushed them. Now that too wasn't out of the ordinary but, instead of the usual nine or ten bandits, this time there had been at least twenty and, as though that wasn't enough, they hadn't just been waiting for any random stranger to stumble across their path (and just happen to face the prince of Camelot instead), they had planned it that way.

And, again, unlike any of the other bandits, they had succeeded. Now normally the odds of twentyish to one wouldn't have been impossible for Arthur (especially since many of the enemies were often killed in _completely_ coincidental 'accidents' which Merlin knew _absolutely_ _nothing_ about) but, for the first time, _'luck'_ had not been completely on their side.

This time the bandits had had the additional help of magic.

She hadn't been an overly strong sorceress (certainly no match to Merlin) but she carried with her the deadly, and often underrated, weapon of surprise. The battle had lasted no more than a minute (which wasn't completely uncommon since normally by that time the bandits would've turned tail and run, Arthur was definitely not a force to be reckoned with, but this time no one ran and Arthur wasn't victorious) because, after about 30 seconds of Arthur pummelling bandits, the previously unnoticed sorceress had simply waved a manicured hand and he had drifted off to sleep, falling to the ground with a thud and clatter, sword dropping to the ground at his side.

Merlin had been too astonished to retaliate in kind before the surviving 15 or so men had snatched his masters limp body off the ground and thrown him into the cage, they had been about to close the door and leave Merlin free but, ever the loyal friend, he had jumped in after Arthur (he would've laughed at his imprisoners' surprised faces if he hadn't been so worried about his friend).

Which was how Merlin found himself in the current predicament.

Arthur was still unconscious and snoring away (which Merlin was actually grudgingly grateful for as it meant that he couldn't complain about aforementioned predicament) and the bandits had seen it fit to shackle them both to the centre of the cage as an extra precaution. A quite sensible one due to the fact that they were made of iron which held Merlin's magic at bay, otherwise he would have gotten them out of this mess already.

The cage that Merlin and Arthur were trapped in was large enough to comfortably (if you excluded the fact that it was a cage and not many people right in the head were comfortable in _cages_ ) hold about four grown men and was being towed along by a horse-drawn cart which accentuated every single bump in the road and jolted its occupants around mercilessly. It was a wonder Arthur had not yet woken (Merlin assumed it was because the spell hadn't yet worn off).

Merlin sat in the corner of their prison with his prince's head cradled in his lap (to stop it jumping around too much, no other reason) and stared at his surroundings. As they passed through a serene meadow full of multi coloured flowers and a single crystalline stream he wondered as to why the bandits had not covered the cage in a dark cloth or bandaged his eyes to stop him from seeing where they were going. Wouldn't they not want him to know where they are? Otherwise if they managed to escape they could find their way back easily.

 _Unless_ , Merlin thought with a shiver, _they were certain we would not be able to escape_. He doubted they were going to kill Arthur (if that had been their goal, why wait?) but he couldn't rule the possibility out entirely. The mere thought alone of Arthur dying was too much for Merlin to bear and he knew he would never let that happen, no matter what.

He felt this way not just because it was his destiny to save and look after the 'Once and Future King' or because Arthur was the prince of Camelot (Merlin really couldn't care less about titles and the social hierarchy) but because he genuinely believed in and liked Arthur. More than he cared to admit and in a way he had accepted long ago he could never tell his prince.

Merlin had fallen in love with Arthur gradually over the past years, it hadn't been some great epiphany or a sudden development in their relationship as it was for some, but more along the lines of a forest fire or a  slow building storm; there were more and more signs as the time had gone by until eventually Merlin had been left with an intense lightning storm raging in his heart that would go crazy and send his pulse racing every time his master entered a room (the sparks of heat were even more enthusiastic when Arthur walked into a room partially undressed which, unfortunately or fortunately depending on what way you looked at it, wasn't all that rare seeing as Merlin was his manservant. In these cases Merlin often experienced some tightening in his breeches as well).

But Merlin had strived to ignore these feelings as he was almost certain that they were unrequited. His master had bedded a fair amount of maids and lady visitors in his time but not, to Merlin's knowledge and disappointment, any men. The cart suddenly drove over a deep ditch in the road, the resulting shockwave breaking Merlin's reverie. He grabbed at Arthur to make sure he was still comfortable and didn't bang his head. After they  were both settled again he leant back against the bars to rest, absentmindedly watching the sun kiss the snow-capped mountains goodnight and paint the darkening sky in hues of pink, purple and orange. In no time Merlin was just as out of it as the man nestled in his lap.

 

••••••••••

 

Arthur's first thought upon wakening was along the lines of _'Why the hell am I lying on the floor? If Merlin pulled me out of bed in an attempt to wake me I swear I will actually fire him_ ' but then, after he had lazily opened his eyes (with the intent of shouting at Merlin and then lying back down in bed to sleep some more. It wasn't even _light_ yet for gods sakes) he snapped upright and looked around the cell he was in.

There was muddy straw littered sparsely over the cold stone floor and a single rotting bed, the only source of light was a tiny grate at the top, left hand corner. When Arthur walked over to it, to try and suss out where he was and if it was an escape route, all he could see was the bottom of some birch trees and lots and lots of leaves. He pulled at the bars but they held, no matter how rusted they looked.

Once he had looked around the whole cell he decided that he wasn't going to manage to break out. Not until someone came to feed him and he could fight his way out. So he sat back down to figure out how and why he was here in the first place. He had been out on a ride with Merlin, and they had been down near the river. They had been about to have lunch but he didn't think they ever got around to it. What had happened?

And then he remembered.

Magic.

If it hadn't been for the dark haired sorceress he probably would've been sleeping in his soft, warm bed in Camelot, a fire heating the room and the kingdom only just beginning to wake. In an hour or so Merlin would've come in with breakf- _Merlin_.

He had to make sure Merlin was safe.

The instant Arthur thought it he heard footsteps. Loud echoing footsteps and the rattle of a chain. He got swiftly up on to his feet and went the front of his cell.

The passage outside was curved back around so he could see nothing but the shadows of two burly men all but dragging another form between them.

 _Oh god please don't let that be Merlin_ , he thought desperately. But as the men shuffled into view he could tell, from only the top of the man’s head, that it was in fact his manservant, his truest friend (no matter how much he denied it), being manhandled into the cell next to his.

Merlin's hands were cuffed in bloodstained iron chains out in front of him and his shirt was in tatters, doing nothing to conceal the fresh cuts beneath it.

As Arthur took all of this in he was filled with an uncontrollable rage and guilt. Merlin, his stupid, loyal to a fault manservant, had just been trying to protect him and now he was paying the price. The stupid, _stupid_ man.

"I demand to speak with your leader," Arthur announced, envisioning stabbing the man responsible for this straight through the heart. Arthur didn't normally enjoy killing at all, but times like this were an exception. "Why am I here?"

The larger man looked at him, as though only just noticing his presence, then laughed maliciously. "Oh look, the _prince_ is awake," he said mockingly to the other guard, "Did you have a nice nap, your highness?" He asked, complete with an over exaggerated bow.

"Yeah," the second guard joined in, "Are the accommodations to your liking?" They both sniggered at that, walking over to the door of his cell.

"I demand to talk to your leader at once," Arthur tried again, but it just spurred on more laughter.

"Oh, I'm sure he will be very keen to talk with you too," the first guard informed him nastily, "The same way he was very excited to get to know your manservant, interesting chap he is." Arthur literally growled at that, unable to hold back the primal rage that cascaded through him in a wave.

But before he could say anything more the men had gone, sauntering down the passage they had come through.

Arthur felt overwhelmingly helpless, now that he had no way of fighting back for Merlin, so he sat back down to plan. He knew from what little medical knowledge he had that if wounds were allowed to go untreated for a long time would get infected and, especially in circumstances such as these, could very well kill a man. He had to find a way to clean Merlin's cuts, and the only way he could do that is if Merlin was nearby. So, the second the opportunity arises, Arthur would make some sort of bargain to have Merlin put in the same cell as him.

That decided, Arthur had little else to do but sit back and wait.

 

••••••••••

 

Merlin was hurting everywhere; his head felt as though something was jumping on it and his chest was burning with a dull but persistent ache.

He tried to sit up, but all he managed to do was shift slightly and groan at the fresh onslaught of pain. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"Merlin?" Arthur’s voice penetrated his haze of pain. But all he could mange in reply was another groan which he hoped sounded mildly more intellectual. "Oh god, Merlin, are you okay? I saw them drag you back to the cell and you were covered in blood." Arthur’s voice was drenched in worry and Merlin could picture the concerned expression on his face. He smiled slightly at the familiar image.

"The-they wanted to know if there were any secret ways into Camelot." Merlin managed to get out, trying again to shuffle into a more upright position and assess the damage to his body. "And they didn't like it when I told them they were wasting their time."

Arthur made a pained noise that seemed halfway between sympathy and anger. "Don't worry," he says, "I've got a plan."

"Well you might want to hurry up and put it into motion because as I was coming back I heard some soldiers talking about how they were going to wage war on Camelot whether they got the information or not."

"Yeah," Arthur replied absent-mindedly, Merlin could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure out a faster way to escape.

Although Merlin had more faith in Arthur than almost anyone, he couldn't help feeling completely hopeless. With these iron shackles on he wouldn't be able to use his magic to help at all, and Merlin's magic was what normally won the battle (even if no one but he and Gaius ever knew that). And, on top of that, he was hardly in a great state in the first place, the wounds on his back where they had thrashed him were burning and his bones ached.

From where he sat (or more accurately slumped) things weren't looking all that good.

 

••••••••••

 

Not long after Merlin woke up the door to Arthurs cell was thrown open by one of the men that had dragged Merlin into his cell. Arthur jolted into consciousness at the abrupt sound and was instantly on high alert. But before he had a chance to gather his wits about him the man was pulling him out of the cell. Arthur tried to fight him off, but he was still sluggish from sleep and having not eaten for at least two days and so the man managed to overpower him. The sorceress took that moment as her cue to turn the bend of the passage and make her presence known.

"Hurry up Barda, the king is waiting." She looked down at the guard condescendingly then turned on her heel and left, her deep blue dress swishing softly.

The man, Barda, pushed Arthur on ahead of him, "You asked to see our leader? Well here is your chance princeling." He snickered meanly and shoved Arthur forward again. He stumbled but managed to stay on his feet, then made his way down the path, sparing a last glance back at Merlin, the sight of his manservant curled in on himself was the last incentive Arthur needed. No matter what, he would not let anymore harm come to Merlin.

As he walked through the halls, Arthur tried to get a better idea for where he was and the layout of the castle. So far he had garnered little information other than that where ever he was must be rather tall (who in their right mind would willingly submit themselves to this many stairs?).

They had been walking for about ten minutes when they made it to a large fortified door with four guards posted outside. The sorceress, who they had been following opened the door with a flourish and made her way inside and over to the throne, upon which sat a muscular young man, no more than Arthurs own age. He was splayed nonchalantly over his throne as though he was not in the presence of the prince of Camelot and was munching away at a bright green apple, cutting the pieces off with an ornate dagger.

The room was nearly filled, with knights and peasants alike standing around the spacious room, curious as to what the legendary Arthur Pendragon would actually be like.

"So this is the renowned prince of Camelot." He projected his voice loudly as he talked down to Arthur his eyes were filled with arrogance. "I have to say I was expecting more." The words were meant to bait Arthur but he did not fall for it, merely waited patiently for the so called king to make his wishes known.

"I met your manservant yesterday," he said, cutting off another price of apple, "He was a pretty one. So innocent yet feisty at the same time, almost like he was begging to be tainted, to have that pure heart darkened."

A beast rose up in Arthur’s chest at the man's wistful words, but he refused to let any emotion show on his face. The king could not know of Merlin's importance to him. "But alas, I had to taint him in a different way and he still did not betray you. And I doubt you will tell me any information either, I am not foolish enough to think that you would give up your beloved Camelot. I just wanted to meet you before your title was meaningless because, with or without the information about your beloved castle, Camelot _will_ be mine. And do you want to know why I'm so sure of that? Why I know with absolute certainty that your kingdom is about to fall?"

Arthur did, but he did not say so. He had the feeling he was going to be told either way.

"Because I have sorcery on my side. Your father was right to fear magic, for it will be his downfall. Ironic, is it not, that the thing he has fought so hard to eradicate will be the thing to kill him."

"You will not succeed," Arthur said at last, "Camelot is too strong and you do not have an army large enough to bring it down."

"Oh, but I do." The king replied vaguely, leaning forward in his throne, "And when I get back from destroying everything you love I will take you to its ruins to die." _Not everything I love_ , thought Arthur, remembering Merlin in his cell and the promise he had made to himself.

"I would like to make an exchange," he told the king, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"What sort of exchange did you have in mind?" The enemy leader replied, his interest piqued by the unexpected request, "I will not let you leave if that is what you had in mind."

"No, it is not." But it did give Arthur an idea of how best to look after Merlin, he was surprised he hadn't already thought of it. "But I would like you to free my manservant, with enough supplies to last him at least a few days."

"Why would you want that? Of all things why would you care about a simple servant's safety, he would not get to Camelot in time to issue a warning. Unless..." a mischievous glint enterend the kings eyes and a smirk started to make it way onto his face, "Unless you have feelings for the boy."

"Feelings?" Arthur laughs preposterously, "Why would I have feelings for him? As you said, he's just a lowly servant, as well as the quite obvious fact that he is a _boy_. No, I just want to lower the death count. If I am to die, so be it, but you yourself said it, Merlin is innocent and he does not deserve to die for his loyalty."

"No, I will not let him go. There is something about him that is just too special to give up."

"Then put him in my cell with me," Arthur reasoned, using the kings curiosity about Merlin to his advantage, "he will die from infection if his wounds are not cleaned and he needs someone to look after him."

"I guess it will do no harm for my physician to have a look at him, but I will not just let you be in the same cell, not without a price."

That didn't sound good but Arthur was desperate, "Name it and I will consider."

The king grinned menacingly at his words, "You must let me put you under a truth spell for a day, and I will be allowed to ask you anything I wish." The demand didn't seem too bad at first but then Arthur realised he could ask literally anything, about Camelot's defences, ways into the castle or even just about his personal life so as to scrape away any dignity he had left.

"An hour," Arthur bargained, not wanting to look like he would accept any deal if it meant Merlin's safety (regardless of the fact that he probably would).

"Four hours, and no less."

Arthur sighed, he cold tell from the king's voice that he meant it. "I will need the night to think this over,"

"Alright then princeling, I will see you later with an answer. Guards! Take him back to his cell."

••••••••••

The second Arthur was thrown back into his cell Merlin felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over him, when he had woken up alone he had instantly expected the worst. But his prince was safe.

"What happened?" Merlin asked in a rush, "Where did they take you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm perfectly fine _Mer_ lin, you can calm down."

"Right, yeah sorry, I just... So how'd it go? Did you find out any information?"

Arthur sighed and scrubbed a hand up his face and into his golden hair, making it stick up all over the place (and only Arthur could make that look endearing and sexy. God.) "Well they took me to some man who fancied himself king and he said that he was planning an attack on Camelot."

Merlin didn't quite understand why his prince looked so worried, many armies had tried to take Camelot and none had succeeded, why would this time be any different? And Merlin had met the 'king' (if you could really call being tortured by him _meeting_ ), he hardly seemed to be all that experienced or wise.

"So his army will be defeated and your father will send a party of men to come and get us." He replied as though it was obvious.

"I don't think that will be the case. Not this time."

"Why?"

Arthur looked up and met Merlin's eyes. For the first time Merlin could remember, Arthur looked completely hopeless. "He has magic on his side, Camelot doesn't have many defences that could keep out a whole army with the addition of sorcerers."

"Oh," Merlin said, wishing there was more that he could do to comfort his prince. That's when he realised there was. He had nothing left to lose now, did he? "I.. I think I can get us out of here." He all but whispered, "I just, I can't do it with these cuffs on. If you can find a way to make them take them of I- I should be able to break us out."

Arthur scoffed sceptically, "How could _you_ possibly break out of here _Mer_ lin? And what do the hand cuffs have to do with anything?"

"Please, Arthur," Merlin begged, he couldn't quite admit to having magic just yet (and he's not sure that Arthur would help with the plan if he knew), " _Please_ just trust me."

The prince seemed surprised at Merlin's desperate tone and stared searchingly at his manservant for a couple of seconds before nodding, "Okay, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to force them to remove the cuffs in the first place."

 

••••••••••

 

About an hour after their strange discussion Barda appeared with an excited smirk on his face. He strode over to Merlin's cell and leered at him in what seemed to be anticipation.

"God, the king was right, you _are_ pretty one." He muttered to himself. The hunger in the man’s eyes made a shiver run down Arthur’s spine and put him instantly onto the defensive. It seemed to have a similar effect on Merlin, who tried to make himself look as intimidating as possible (which isn't really all that scary, especially as he was wounded and tired).

"What are you doing here?" Arthur questioned angrily.

"The king gave the great honour of showing you why you might want to reconsider his offer of a day." He replied, his eyes never moving from Merlin's body.

Then, Barda opened the door to Merlin's cell and prowled inside. Arthur could see a tent beginning to form in the Barda's breeches as he stared at Merlin, and the full realisation of what was about to happen washed over him like icy water, "No," he whispered, this could not happen, but if he agreed to the kings terms it would be almost certain that Camelot would be taken.

Barda ignored the prince entirely now, completely focused on Merlin and the way he was trying to shrink back as far as possible. "Get up," he commanded absentmindedly, Merlin just shrunk further in on himself. "GET UP!" Barda repeated pulling Merlin up by his tattered shirt.

"Ar-Arthur don't," Merlin's voice shook as he pleaded, "Please Arthur, don't watch. J-just turn a way," his voice was barely more than a broken whisper when he desperately met Arthurs eyes, "Turn away, please, Arthur, _sire_."

 

••••••••••

 

Merlin was terrified. Apart from a few childhood fumbling's with Will he was a virgin, and he didn't want this to be his first time. The only person Merlin had ever really, _truly_ wanted anything like this with was Arthur (but he knew that would never happen) and now his prince would have to watch as he was raped by this man.

Merlin felt sick. This couldn't be happening to him. Shivers started shaking his body and he felt tears pickling his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. Barda threw him back down, so that he was on his knees bent over the small, hard bed, and ran his hands over Merlin's body. The man sighed in arousal when he pushed Merlin's breaches down and felt his butt. "So hungry, aren't you?" He muttered in awe, "So disgustingly hungry and ready for me."

 _No, no, no, no, no, NO_ Merlin wanted to scream, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that if he resisted it would only be worse.

He could vaguely hear Arthur shouting at the man to stop but it was detached, like he was submerged underwater. He felt like he was drowning. He could not breathe, could not think, could not _move_ because of the cold fear taking over him.

Barda took his hard dick out and started breaching Merlin's tight, unprepared hole, causing Merlin to scream out in pain, but just before he was fully in he stopped and slowly pulled out.

"I will do it for a day, just stop." Arthur cried out, his voice dripping in desperation and regret. " _Please_ just stop." He sounded defeated.

Barda laughed at him, "I thought it would take more than that to convince you." He looked back at Merlin, "Shame."

Barda pulled Merlin up and dragged his limp form over to Arthurs cell. "There you go princeling. Enjoy."

Arthur physically growled at those words and put himself in front of his manservant. With one final filthy look Barda walked back down the hall, most likely to tell his king of his success.

The second he was gone Arthur fell to his knees in front of a shivering Merlin and cradled him on his lap. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry Merlin. Oh _god_ , I'm sorry," Arthurs muttered apologies were the last thing Merlin heard before everything went black.

 

••••••••••

 

Arthur was shaking as he carded his fingers through Merlin's soft, curly hair, as he had often imagined doing (it was as silky as he had thought it would be), but he had never imagined it would be in this situation. Never when Merlin was unconscious in his arms, battered and bruised all over.

Arthur felt sick.

He struggled to breathe in and tears of rage were beginning to appear in his eyes. This was not supposed to happen, not to Merlin. Merlin, who always had a smile on his face, and was always talking, and never left Arthurs side, and was brave and loyal and far smarter than he was ever given credit for. Merlin who could see past Arthur’s titles and facades like they weren't even there.

Merlin was supposed to be untouchable, supposed to be unbreakable and safe. He was the one constant in Arthur’s life. The one person he trusted no matter what. And now he was wounded and imprisoned because of his loyalty. Because of Arthur. The prince took a deep breath and and tried to compose himself. He couldn't let the king see how much Merlin meant to him, and he didn't know when he would be collected for the truth spell interrogation.

 

Three or four hours later Barda came for him (it almost scared Arthur how much he wanted to kill the man). "Time to go princeling, the king is waiting."

"I will come, but the agreement was that if I went my manservant would be looked after, so when I get back he had better be treated and un-cuffed."

Barda sneered at him, "The king is a man of his word, princeling, he will uphold his end of the bargain. Now follow me."

"Not before you release my servant from his restraints." Arthur repeated adamantly. With an annoyed sigh Barda walked into the cell, grabbed Merlin's wrists and roughly unlocked the cuffs. "Now follow me," the guard said, losing his (already limited) patience.

Arthur got to his feet warily, gently moving Merlin's head from his lap, where he had been caressing it, onto the ground. Barda lead him out of his cell, through the hallway, up the many flights of stairs and into the grand throne room, where the 'king' was waiting for him, just like last time.

"I thought my bit of... _persuasion_ would convince you to agree with my terms." He said in way of greeting, "You really do care for that boy, don't you?"

"He is a valuable servant of the royal family, and he does not deserve to be hurt," Arthur growled, "but that doesn't mean I _care_ for him."

The king just smiled, almost pitifully, and muttered: "We'll see."

He gestured to a hooded figure standing in a shadowy corner and the man made his way slowly out of hiding, seeming to glide across the marble floor.

The man came to a stop just in front of where Arthur was standing, still eerily shrouded in the folds of his earthy brown cloak. Arthur guessed that he was a druid, the one who would cast the spell.

" _Ar orchymyn traethodau ymchwil geiriau y byddwch yn dweud dim byd ond yr hyn yr ydych yn credu o ddifrif fod y gwir_ ," he intoned in a deep voice that resonated power, " _ni fyddwch yn mwmian unrhyw celwydd neu ddweud rhywbeth wrth ystyr arall_." At the end of the last syllable of the last word Arthur felt the effects of the spell, it felt as though the air around him had suddenly gone humid and was filled with tension, his thoughts became almost clearer but at the same time he felt insurmountably tired. Arthur hated how out of control he felt, how open and raw; he hated telling the truth or speaking of his feelings at the best of times, let alone in a room full of enemies and strangers.

"Now let us begin," the king said with a sinister grin. "First, as I am curious to know the real answer and to make sure the spell actually worked, tell me the truth about your feelings for your manservant."

Arthurs gut pooled with dread, but he knew that if he did not speak it would be answer enough (and he could barely control what he was saying anyway), "Merlin is my most trusted advisor, my most loyal companion, my best friend." Arthur all but whispered, "I would trust him with my life in a heartbeat, would trust him with the lives of everyone in Camelot. I would do almost anything tho keep him from being hurt. I finally understand why my father is so broken, so sad and angry all the time, if I lost Merlin I don't know how I would be able to go on, I would go mad seeking retribution, just like my father." Arthur takes a deep breath and sees a truth in his words which he had not quite admitted to even himself before, "I love Merlin. I love him more than any other in the world."

A silence filled the chamber as everyone digested his words. Arthur could only hope that the man of his affections was safe and possibly finding a way out of here.

 

••••••••••

 

Merlin re-entered the realm of consciousness as his head touched the cold floor of his cell. He blearily opened his eyes to the blurry sight of two figures leaving through the stone passage heading toward the main castle.

Suddenly fully awake, Merlin jerked upwards, realising that it must've been Arthur leading with Barda to be interrogated. He shivered at the thought of that terrible man and closed his eyes for a second, breathing deep to attempt to calm his racing heart. Merlin went to stretch his arms when he realised he no longer had his iron handcuffs on. And with that realisation cane an overwhelming sense I purpose. He could get them out of here!

He jumped to his feet, ignoring any pain he felt, and went to the door, _'agored'_ he intoned with an open hand facing the lock on the prison cell. And just like that he was free.

Merlin jogged as quietly as he could in the direction Barda had been taking Arthur until he could just make out their silhouetted forms. Keeping to the shadows, he followed them through winding passageways and up numerous amounts of stairs. He came across only a few guards but took care of them easily with a muttered sleeping spell or blunt object to the head (he had had a lot of practice at this over the years and it came naturally to him).

After a short while of walking (but enough of it going upstairs that Merlin began to feel a slight burn in his legs) they arrived at the throne room. Barda pushed Arthur in and then promptly slammed the door behind him, leaving Merlin outside to wonder how he would get inside unnoticed.

He ran through the passage off to the left of the door and up a flight of stairs he thought were heading in the right way, eventually he found a door that lead to the inside of the throne room. It was made for servants so it was in a discrete position and he went unnoticed as he entered.

The second he got inside the room he saw Arthur glaring at the King, who was watching with an amused expression on his face.

"Merlin is my most trusted advisor, my most loyal companion, my best friend." Arthur said quietly, "I would trust him with my life in a heartbeat, would trust him with the lives of everyone in Camelot. I would do almost anything tho keep him from being hurt." Merlin could barely hear what he was saying by now, "I finally understand why my father is so broken, so sad and angry all the time, if I lost Merlin I don't know how I would be able to go on, I would go mad seeking retribution, just like my father." He could hardly believe what he was hearing, but surely Arthur only means that as friend, "I am in love with Merlin. I love him more than I love any other in the world."

Merlin heart stopped. Arthur was under the influence of a truth spell, he could not lie, and he had just said that he loved Merlin.

Arthur loved Merlin more than anyone else in the world.

 _Oh_ , is all Merlin could think. _Well that explains a bit_.

"You love him!" The king said, breaking Merlin out of his daze, "This is even better than we could have hoped for. Guards, bring out the other prisoner." The king leant forward in his throne and looked Arthur in the eye, "If you decide to not tell me something, _he_ will pay; if you try to omit an important detail, _he will_ pay; and if you try, for one second, to escape, he _will pay_."

Arthur visibly paled at the words, his face forming a mask of despair "No," he whispered.

Barda flung open the main door to the throne room and rushed in, "My lord," he gasped out, "He is gone. The Merlin boy is gone."

The king was instantly alert, he sat up straight in his throne and his face spoke of great annoyance, "What?? _Gone_ , how is he gone? FIND HIM!" he bellowed, Barda scampered out of the room and started shouting orders. Merlin looked back over at Arthur to see him grinning smugly.

"You!" The king shouted at Arthur, "How did you do this? How is this possible?"

"I don't know." Arthur answered honestly, "You'll need to ask Merlin that."

"Oh, I will," he replied menacingly, "I will definitely _ask_ him. Just as soon as I find the stupid boy."

"Well you don't need to look very far," Merlin announced, as he stepped out of the shadows and walked out to the king, coming to a stop in front of a surprised Arthur, "You didn't honestly think I would just leave Arthur here did you? You mustn't be a very smart king if you didn't guess that I would come straight here."

The king looked furious, "You mustn't be very smart to come, you should've run when you still could. Now, before I get the guards to lock you up again, tell me, how did you get out?"

Merlin looked back at Arthur; he hadn't wanted him to find out like this but.... "Do you have any druids working for you?" The king nodded in confusion, "Summon one. They will tell you how."

"Lief," The called king hesitantly. A middle age man, probably Lief, came inside. "Do you know this man?" He asked, gesturing to Merlin.

Lief turned around and looked to where his king had gestured, the second his eyes met with Merlin's he fell to his knees in a deep bow, "Emrys," he said in awe, "Forgive me, I did not realise it was you."

Both members of royalty stared at Merlin in disbelief, " _Emrys_?" The king asked, "Who is Emrys?"

"Emrys is the greatest warlock of all time, he is magic and hope personified; born to serve the Once and Future King." Lief answered respectfully.

Arthur shook his head in denial, "No. No, you must have the wrong person," he looked to Merlin, a hint of fear or doubt in his sky blue eyes, "tell him he has the wrong person."

"I'm sorry Arthur, I wanted to tell you but..."

"Enough," the king ordered, annoyed at the interruption, "It is of no matter, I will not make the mistake of underestimating you twice, GUARDS!"

Ten men in armour rushed inside at the command, "Yes your highness?" The first asked.

"Arrest this man, and make sure to keep him in iron cuffs."

"Let us go and I won’t hurt you," Merlin said, he didn't want to kill anyone but if he had to he would.

"As if you could fight off all of us," the king says preposterously, "ATTACK!!"

Merlin's eyes turned the colour of molten gold and a sound like thunder reverberated around the room, "Arthur, run!" Merlin shouted, he grabbed Arthurs wrist and pulled him out of the room, just as the walls started to collapse. He pulled his prince through corridors and down stairways as the castle started crumbling around them.

They burst through a large door and were suddenly in a large meadow outside the castle. Archers fired arrows at them as they ran but Merlin set them aflame with a mere thought. By the time they had entered the forest surrounding the castle a large group of horsemen were chasing them.

Merlin turned around and created a ring of fire around their pursuers, causing the horses to rear up in fright. He turned back to Arthur and together they ran in the direction of Camelot.


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you were asking for Arthur's reaction so here it is, enjoy!

Arthur didn't know what to do.

Merlin had magic. Merlin had been lying to him for years, but why?

Uther always said that sorcerers were evil, spawn of the devil, born to murder and maim. But how could that possibly apply to Merlin? Merlin who tried to make as much noise as possible when out hunting so as to scare away the animals, Merlin who cried over unicorns and helped the other servants carry heavy loads.

How could _Merl_ in be evil?

It just didn't add up.

But the magic _did._

The magic made perfect sense. So many unexplained events were now explained. All the luck that had seemed to follow Merlin may not be just luck after all.

But why, if Merlin had magic, would he help the prince of Camelot. Was he biding his time? Waiting until Arthur was king? To what? To take the throne of Camelot for himself? Become the king consort? Take advantage of Arthurs feelings for him?

Was Arthur's love for him even _real?_ Or just some spell cast by Merlin?

It certainly felt real. He had been put under love spells before but none of them had ever been like this. That had been purely physical or more obsession than love.

But this, _this_ was pure and true and everything that magic was not. It wasn't just physical attraction (although, obviously, that was a large part of it. Merlin was the most gorgeous being he had ever seen. All ethereal and fey like. A face of sharp angles - eyebrows, lips, chin, _cheekbones_ \- and soft, kind curves - smile, eyes, hair.) but also a thing of the mind, no, the _heart._ It was the surge of warmth and safety he felt in Merlin's presence, the feeling of belonging; of _home._

Arthur knew instinctively that no spell or potion could ever replicate what he felt for Merlin. It seemed as though they were destined for each other; two parts of a whole.

And maybe they were.

Hadn't Lief said that Merlin had been born to serve some Once and Future King? Was that Arthur? Did he and Merlin share some great destiny?

So many questions with no answers.

  
•••••••

 

Arthur came to an abrupt stop in front of Merlin. They had been running for almost an hour and now they were still.

They were both panting hard in exhaustion, the adrenaline of the chase had worn off a while back and Merlin was in desperate need of a drink and rest.

Be he did not dare ask Arthur to stop. His secret was out now and Merlin didn't know where they stood with each other. Magic was forbidden on pain of death in Camelot and, to Merlin's knowledge, Arthur believed it to be evil.

But hadn't Arthur said earlier that he was in love with Merlin. Had that changed now?

Arthur turned around to look Merlin in the eyes, searching them for answers to his own questions. Merlin gazed back unflinchingly, his blue eyes uncharacteristically solemn.

"Tell me everything," Arthur said, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

"I have never, and will never use magic against Camelot," Merlin told his prince, "As Lief said: I am Emrys. Destined to help the Once and Future King; you. Together, we are foretold to unite all of Albion and bring a time of peace and prosperity and to the land.

"I have only ever used my magic to help you, to save Camelot." Merlin's voice was filled with sincerity and he exuded an aura of honesty.

"Why magic though?" Arthur asked, still not understanding, "Why would you learn magic at Camelot?"

"I never learnt magic. I have always had it. When I was still just a babe I could make objects float with a thought, as a toddler I was setting candles alight without any flint or steel, as a boy I could will flowers to bloom before their time.

"Until I came to Camelot I had never hurt anyone, or anything, with my magic and the only times I have since were to protect you." Merlin remembered all the deaths he had caused, the lives taken and muttered under his breath: "They are not times I am proud of."

"How many times?" Arthur asked, a touch of what seemed to be awe in his voice, "How many times have you saved Camelot, saved me, and gotten no thanks our recognition for it?"

Merlin looked down at the ground awkwardly, "I, um. I can show you." He replied.

"How?"

Merlin slowly put his hand up to Arthurs face, resting his long, pale fingers on his prince's temple. When Arthur didn't make any move to pull away (he only tensed slightly under the touch) Merlin closed his eyes and replayed ask the times he had saved Camelot or Arthur, mentally pushing the memories into the blond hair man's mind.

 

•••••••

  
A second after Merlin put his hand to Arthurs face, hundreds of visions bombarded him: Merlin fighting off bandits; Merlin stopping assassination attempts; Merlin pausing time to stop a dagger mid throw; Merlin discussing with Gaius the best cure for for some magical curse and then Merlin promptly putting his life at risk to find said cure; Merlin commanding the dragon to leave Camelot (the same dragon Arthur had apparently vanquished); Merlin willingly offering his own life for Arthurs without a second thought.

Merlin saving his life again and again and again, protecting Camelot at Arthurs side.

Where he always was. Where he belonged.

Arthur gasped at the sudden rush of new information, his head was spinning as he tried to process it all.

Merlin had magic, that much was clear. But the part that made less sense was that Merlin was also still the incredible man Arthur loved (if anything, even more now that Arthur had seen the true extent of his bravery and loyalty).

Which meant that magic wasn't the force of evil he had been taught to believe it to be. It was more like a tool, neither good nor bad, just able to be used by a good or bad person.

And unfortunately most of the sorcerers Arthur had come across had been decidedly _bad._

Arthur was still caught up in his inner turmoil when Merlin started to speak again.

"I love you, Arthur Pendragon." He said it quietly but there was not even a bit of doubt or hesitance in his voice, "I have loved you for years and I will love you for the rest of time. I would die a thousand times over before even considering betraying you. I know that I lied to you, have been lying to you for years, but please understand that I only did that because I didn't want to put you in the position of having to chose. Me or your father. Me or the law.

"I didn't want to put you in those circumstances unless I really had to. I hate lying to you Arthur, every time I didn't tell you the truth the guilt almost ripped me up, I wanted to tell you everything. It almost destroyed me, wondering: 'if you knew I had magic would you still care about me? Would you trust me?'"

Merlin's eyes were starting to fill up with tears. Arthur watched as he bit his bottom lip and then released it as he took a deep breath, "But it was worth it Arthur. If.. If you banish me or execute me or can never trust me again it will have been worth it. _You_ are worth it, Arthur.

"So, if you do decide to do any of those things, just know that I don't regret any of it and that I will not fight you. You are and always will be my king, Arthur Pendragon, no matter what." And with that, Merlin bowed his head and closed his eyes to the tears fighting their way out.

That, _that,_ was the moment Arthur truly forgave his ~~manservant~~ best friend. Merlin had saved his life countless times, he had been ever faithful to Arthur and to Camelot and did all that knowing the whole time that if anyone ever found out about his magic he would be have been burned at the pyre within a day.

Arthur couldn't repay that pure loyalty with anything but gratitude and love, so he didn't.

  
•••••••

  
Merlin could hear his heart racing in his ears, louder and faster than a thousand horses galloping in sync. He could feel the tears running down his dirty cheeks and his legs were shaking with fear and exhaustion. His _whole body_ was shaking with fear.

If Arthur hated him for his lies? He didn't know what he would do. His life was meaningless without the blond haired ~~prince~~ prat in it.

He was so caught up in his fears that he didn't notice Arthur had stepped forward until his strong arms were wrapped gently around Merlin's lithe frame.

Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's wild hair, just above his ear, as he muttered: "I understand Merlin, and I forgive you for the lies. I swear that when I'm king you won't have to lie about your magic ever again; no one will. Instead you will be respected for it, you will get the acknowledgement you truly deserve."

The words caused Merlin to collapse into Arthurs arms. "Thankyou," he sobbed with overwhelming relief. _"Thankyou."_

Once Merlin had sufficiently calmed down Arthur pulled back slightly. He cupped Merlin's chin in his hand, stroked one of cheekbones with a calloused finger, and then pulled his mouth up for a kiss.

It was soft and gentle and even better than Merlin had ever imagined (which, admittedly, he had done quite a bit), full of fire and heat and loyalty and magic and _love._

Merlin felt as though his whole body, no, the whole Earth was rejoicing; the trees and stars and clouds and rivers and the very _land_ they were standing on was elated. The fabric of the world filled with triumph and euphoria.

Because Arthur had accepted Merlin's magic, he had embraced it even.

He was no longer 'Arthur, Prince of Camelot' but, finally, 'The Once and Future King'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments and kudos are really appreciated.  
> Thankyou for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.  
> Thankyou so much for reading!!! <3


End file.
